


After The Dark

by knockmeout



Series: Of Dark and Narrow Places [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/knockmeout
Summary: Soonyoung peeked down the visible fair shoulder that was littered with the purpling marks he left. He couldn’t believe he slept with Lee Jihoon. The fact that Jihoon also seemed to want him the same way was way too unbelievable.(a bonus chapter for 'Dark')





	After The Dark

Soonyoung groaned. He should have closed the curtain properly last night. His eyes moving in its socket responding to the bright light. His chest was heavy and there was an itch on his nose that he wanted to scratch. He tried to move his body but the weight on top of him was stubbornly unmoving. He grunted as he forced his eyes open and was greeted by a mop of black hair.

Soonyoung blinked, he could hear the gear in his mind creaking, and suddenly the memories of the previous night came rushing in. “Holy shit,” Soonyoung whispered.

He forgot. He fucking forgot that he spent the night with Lee Jihoon. Last night, after another round in the studio, Soonyoung carried the spent composer to his car and drove to his apartment. After he cleaned the both of them up (and another quickie under the shower), Jihoon had snuggled on top of him and quickly fell asleep.

Jihoon was draped upon him. Their legs tangled under the warm blanket. Soonyoung was now aware of the warm breath ghosting across his bare chest and the equally bare chest pressed against his stomach.

Soonyoung peeked down the visible fair shoulder that was littered with the purpling marks he left. He couldn’t believe he slept with Lee Jihoon. The fact that Jihoon also seemed to want him the same way was way too unbelievable. Soonyoung supressed the urge to scream in joy.

He remembered Jihoon’s moans of his name, harsh tugs on his hair as he pounded Jihoon against the couch of the studio, and the kisses Jihoon asked every time he reached his orgasm.

“Don’t get hard, you idiot!” he heard a husky mumble, before the mop of hair on his chest moved, and Jihoon looked up to him sleepily.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung muttered in disbelieve, “I could die right now,”

Jihoon frowned, “Don’t die on me,”

Soonyoung cooed internally. His fingers twitched, he wanted to touch Jihoon. “Can-Can I?” Soonyoung gestured wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s shoulder without actually touching him. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

He grabbed Soonyoung’s arms and draped it onto his own shoulders. Soonyoung squealed and immediately crushed Jihoon in a hug. “Ouch, okay, that is unnecessary!” Jihoon groaned. “My back, Soonyoung!”

“Oh my god! Sorry!” Soonyoung instantly released his hold on the younger, palms moving down to massage Jihoon’s lower back. Jihoon sighed in content.

They were silent for a moment, with Jihoon humming along with Soonyoung’s rubbing his back. Jihoon broke the silence with a quiet, “I’m sorry,”

Soonyoung stopped his movement, looking down at the mop of black hair. Dread suddenly filled his inside. Was it really only his imagination? Did Jihoon regret it? Soonyoung gulped down his nerve, steeling himself for what was to come, he didn’t want to be a coward anymore. He balled the palm that was on Jihoon’s back and asked, “For what?”

He heard Jihoon taking a deep breath and Jihoon’s weight on Soonyoung’s chest suddenly felt heavier. “I’m sorry for taking advantage of you,” Jihoon said, his fist clenched on Soonyoung’s chest. Soonyoung felt his chest ripped open. “I know that you like me and I took advantage of you last Friday night,”

Soonyoung tightened his jaw. His hand slipped off Jihoon’s waist. He suddenly felt nauseous. Feeling Soonyoung’s hand slipping off his skin, Jihoon finally looked up.

Soonyoung wanted to cry. Jihoon looked so apologetic. Soonyoung watched him winced as he tried to properly look at Soonyoung, and Soonyoung couldn’t help it when his hands found their way back to Jihoon’s waist, steadying the younger.

“I’m sorry for using you to relief my stress,” Jihoon continued. Soonyoung looked away. He couldn’t bear to see Jihoon said those words.

“I’m sorry—,”

“Please stop saying you’re sorry,” Soonyoung cut Jihoon’s words. “I like you, that’s true. I’m a coward, I know. I just, I thought—,”

“You should learn to listen to what people need to say first,” Jihoon covered Soonyoung’s mouth with the palm of his hand. Soonyoung blinked at him as Jihoon heaved a sigh.

“I like you too, you idiot,” Jihoon said, “Don’t look like you’re about to cry when you don’t even let me finish what I was saying,”

Soonyoung widened his eyes and mumbled a surprised gasp against Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon’s cheeks was tinted with a hint of pink. “I didn’t just let anyone to touch me,”

“It’s because it was you. Last Friday night happened because it was you, yesterday happened because it was you. We’re here right now, because it is you.”

Soonyoung removed Jihoon’s palm from his lips as the younger continued, “I’m sorry because I was a coward. I knew about your feeling, but I didn’t do anything about it because I was scared your feeling changed,” Jihoon lowered his eyes, “I’m afraid to get hurt,”

Soonyoung brought Jihoon’s hand back to his lips, kissing the thin wrist. His lips glide on the warm skin. “I should have been braver,” Soonyoung said. He wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s waist. “I’m sorry. If I was braver, I could have you here sooner,”

“I love you. It won’t change. It hasn’t since two years ago,” Jihoon sat up and immediately keeled over when the pain on his back kick in. Soonyoung sat up and wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist, alarmed, “You okay? Oh, shit. What to do?”

He rubbed a soothing circle on Jihoon’s small back. Jihoon was clutching his shoulders as the pain subsided. “Two years?” Jihoon asked when he regained his sense back.

Soonyoung smiled sheepishly, “Yeah. Since you asked me to be your partner for Performance Art class,” then he furrowed his eyebrows together as he tried to remember again, “But that doesn’t include when I was only crushing on you yet,”

“That was a long long time ago, Soonyoung,” Jihoon said in disbelieve.

Soonyoung smiled again, “I know. Which was why Mingyu said I was stupid for not confessing,”

“It is stupid,” Jihoon still looked at him in disbelieve, “Because after that performance, I realized I might have feelings for you,”

“Wait! You didn’t!” Soonyoung exclaimed in surprise. “You ditched me after the performance and basically shut me off if not for Wonwoo begging me to make you eat because you were so stressed about your composition!”

Jihoon blushed, “That was because whatever I did, all the songs that I composed it was about you,”

Soonyoung gaped at Jihoon. “No way!”

“I was so stressed because I couldn’t accept that I’m in love with you. But then, when you showed up in my studio, it was like of course I’d be in love with you. That was why, I resigned to it and gave you the spare key to my studio. Because I guess, having you visit me whenever you want somehow made my day. I want you to be there,” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung looked at the younger, his heart constricted in his chest. He circled his arm on Jihoon’s frame. Hugging him carefully without hurting him. “So, you love me?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “It’s amazing that you didn’t notice it even after all these years. Wonwoo realized it right away.”

“Wonwoo knows?” Soonyoung asked in disbelieve. He should delete him from the list of his best friends.

“I asked him to keep it a secret,” Jihoon chuckled. Soonyoung felt Jihoon secured his arms around Soonyoung’s shoulders, linking his hands on his nape. “Speaking of Wonwoo,”

Soonyoung watched Jihoon’s eyes glinted with curiosity, “He said, you were jealous. May I know why?”

Soonyoung pushed Jihoon’s arms away from his shoulders. Jihoon stared at him affronted. “Are you hungry? We should eat breakfast,” Soonyoung carefully moved Jihoon off of him.

“You’re not subtle at all, Soonyoung,” Jihoon pouted. Soonyoung laughed nervously. He swung his feet off the bed and stood up. “If you’re jealous about someone else, I swear to God, Kwon Soonyoung!”

Soonyoung felt butterflies flying wildly on his stomach seeing Jihoon pouting on the sea of blanket on his bed. Tousled up hair, fair skin littered with kiss marks, and that pouting lips was too good to ignore.

So, Soonyoung dived down, pressing his lips against the soft pouting lips, before pulling away as quickly. Jihoon gaped at him, red creeping up his face.

“I love it when you’re jealous!” Soonyoung gave the younger a teasing smile before walking out of his bedroom to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. Well, he was not going to say that he was jealous simply because Wonwoo and Mingyu kept openly flirting in front of him while he was suffering a one-sided love.

Soonyoung grinned. Oops, it was not one-sided anymore.


End file.
